monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Labyethan/Durango the Destroyer
Thanks to cata5troph3 for letting me use his azuriade in this story thanks again, Blizzard is my character and Shredder and Bonecrusher are my hunting team in mhfu 00.0% ratholos will eat fruit 70.0%the world will be destroyed by a tunneling horror 99.9%you will not go down in history 00.1%you are a legend Its been 40 years since the great showdown between Fatalis,Akantor and Ukanlos, the hunters stopped they advances and destroyed them. But this has risen a disturbing reverlation new monsters have apperead and destroying are hunters...The group called 'The movement' a special a special band of warriors, Who are mostly rookies and some more experianced soldiers but some...will perish by the digger...The Forest & Hills have been terrorised by monsters for years but never really destoyed, now a group of 5 warriors are running from a loud screech of violence...The giant hill had a small cavern when a hunter with a large hammer came out wearing rathien armour "Come on you Four its catching up with us" said the man he threw his bag to the side. Then a second hunter wearing skull armour and adual blades jumped out a ran panickly to the wall "Jesus...Why me Why!" said the man. the 1st hunter then hit him acrossthe face "BONESCRUSHER SHUT UP!" said the man. Bonecrusher looked at him as if he was gonna leave him here "Sorry Shredder...I panicked" he said sadly. Then two hunters joined them "We lost Jonus and Kenny" said the woman in narga armourholding a heavy bowgun. Shredder then stood up and walked to her "Thanks susan" he said "Ceaser wheres Blizzard". The man who wore a weaker chain mail and a blunt sword was coveread in dirt and blood "He went in head first aganist it sir" said Ceaser. Shredder then looked at Ceaser then susan then Bonecrusher he looked at his dirty hands as he saw them he remembeared what blizzard send a while back to him "If i die in the field you will take command...commander sherreder" he remembered. He then breathed in heavily and spat out some blood "Alright were going to take the fight further up the hill" he said. They all nodded "Ceaser get my bag kid its got the emergency item we need to deliver" said Shredder. Ceaser nodded and grabbed the bag "Got it sir" said Ceaser. Then a giant velicodrome came out and attacked ceaser "Ceaser!!!" said Susan. Then a second head came out its body "Oh boy Its a Veradrome" said Bone. Shredder then looked at bones and slowly nodded "Do it..." he said slowly. Bones nodded and slowly went up to Ceaser "Bones help me...they getting through the armour help" screamed Ceaser. Bones then removed his chain mail chest area and took a small bright object "Got it Shredder" said bones. He then left without takeing Ceaser "What Bones!" said Ceaser. Bones stopped and went back "Thank you" said ceaser relived. Bones then picked up the bag he ceaser had picked up "Could not forget this" said bones. Ceaser than watched as the team left except susan who looked back and blew him a kiss "Help guys come back" he yelped in pain, he then realised the veradrome was not attacking him, he slowly turned his head and saw it stareing at him it then roared at him. The veradrome then roared and then ripped his chest apart. Halfway up the hill the team of three stopped, the screaming of ceaser filled their ears, Susan then walked up to bones and hit him in the face with the bowgun "You idiot you could have saved him" shouted Susan "Why....WHY!!" Shredder than put his hand on her shoulder "Stop it he was doomed as soon as he would be moved... hew ould have died" said Shredder. Bones than rubbed his face in pain "Why my face..." he said turning his head "Guys the veradromes back and looks angry" the team turned they heads and saw the canivore with blood all around its mouth, bones than slowly began to walk away "RUN AS FAST AS YOU CAN!" shouted shredder. The three then ran with all their might as the veradrome got closer it tried trip them up "I don't wanna die...I DON'T WANNA DIE" and shouted Bones. There contineud running with all their might until their reached the top of the summit the area was coveread by thick spikes raised like barriers a giant hole in the ground that leads to the ratheins nest "O god are final battle" said susan. The three looked at each other and turned to the veradrome who was stareing at them, then pulled out their weapons...The balloon that is always in the is commonly used for monster spoting for hunters until now..."their you go...are you sure you wanna do this?" said the kind old man oberating it all the time, the man was wearing obituary armour s and a great hornfly saber "Yeah am sure" he said. He then opened the hatch and jumped out "WOOOO HOOO" he shouted to them. The three looked up and so did the veradrome "Its Blizzard!" shouted bones. Blizzard then forced the direction of where he was falling onto the veradrome and when he did he crashed into it "You! let me see that face at least one of them" he said he took his long sword and cut one head off. He then back flipped off it "blizz...blizz...its good to see ya" said shredder "Like wise" said bones and susan. Blizzard then nodded and turned to the veradrome "what you waiting for" he shouted. The veradrome then gave a weak roar then limbed away "...................Shredder got the item" said blizzard. Shredder then walked up to Blizzard "Yeah..." said Shredder. He then pulled out a large Crystal like item out the bag "I swear the boss is crazy first get swamp,volcano,snowy montains,Jungle and now the forest and hills gem" said Shredder. Blizzard looked out into the gem "hey boss this veradrome head counts as velicodrome right" said bones playing with the head "Yes it does...Alright team lets go back to base" said Blizzard. Susan walked up to bones "Stop That" she said. The team of four then decended down the hills The movement base was located in the deep jungle, the outer base was coveread with dragonator and cannons the giant archway lead to the inside whay the hunters met and traded items. As the team went in susan looked to the left and saw a funeral taking place for ceaser "So condamn hes soul to heaven and let his heart guide him home" said the priest. Bones still holding the veradrome head laughed to himself "Are you happy? Those people over they lost they son! Are you happy?" said susan angrily. Bones contineud to play with the head "Death is common here" he said emotionless. Susan stopped and looked at the three "am going for a drink..." she said. Bones then went of for more supplies while blizzard and shredder went to they commanding officer, their stopped for a moment "hey blizz these new guards are creepy" whispered Shredder. The new guards he was talking about were wearing the black set armour and black weapons. "You here to see the boss" Said the guard. Blizzard went up to him and looked at his helmet "Why yes dark boy" said Blizzard. The guard grunted then turned around and opened the door "Have a nice...Day..." he said to blizz and shredder. The two walked pass the guard, shredder stared at the guard and the guard stared right back "Darren Macoy" said Blizz. The man in the chair smiled warmley "Blizzard!" he chuckled "Nice to see you boy and you shredder! Do you have it?" blizzard looked at shredder "sorry i lost it" chuckled Shredder. Darrens face dropped from happy to angry "What Do You MEAN YOU LOST IT!!!" shouted Darren. Shredder then pulled it out "Jeez its a joke" said Shredder. Darren then stuttered "Of cou...course it...um...was" he said nervously. Shredder then looked at blizzard, he then handed it to darren "Ahhh...This gem its so...Inlighting" saaid darren stroking the gem "Boys we just need two more and then...Were done!" Blizzard looked puzzled at darren "Um... sir what do you mean" he said. Darren then lifted his head and looked at blizzard "blizz how do you feel like hunting a scoipidon & gravion..." he said seriously "For the two final gems" Shredder then quickly turned his head to blizzard "ok my team will do it" said blizzard. Shredder then seemed Distubed my this news and then he looked at darren "thank you Blizzard and....Shredder" darren said pleased. Blizzard then walked out the room with shredder passing Deputy leader nicky the door then shut behind him "Nicky welcome..." said Darren warmly. Nicky then slammed a piece of paper on the table "What the hell...Farther this a papers to kill all..." shouted nicky. Darren then stood up "Nicky...My boy am sorry" said darren "My only son in the world...Guards kill him" the guards then grabbed nicky and forced on the floor "Farther what are you doing!" Darren contineud walking "Am sorry...Son...i loved you...do it now" said darren. The guards rose their weapons "Farther... FARTHER!!" shoted nicky. A piercing slice filled the room Unfinshed Category:Blog posts